


Boredom

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [247]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Absence, Canon-ish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: KC- slowly but surely she became his entire world
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [247]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Boredom

Klaus was bored.

After more than a thousand years, boredom wasn’t an altogether foreign concept to him, but the circumstances were still relatively new. See, Caroline was on a girls’ trip with the Bennett witch and the doppelgänger, out of service in some mountain cabin the Gilberts long held in the family. That wasn’t even the bit that bothered him, even if the lack of contact left his skin itching.

No, it was that he didn’t know what to do when she wasn’t there to take into consideration. For the first decade she stayed with him, trips were designed to show her the world he could offer. For the next, they explored the places even he hadn’t been yet. He couldn’t remember the last time he made plans without her input.

He felt ridiculous to be so adrift in her absence. How did his whole life come to revolve around this one woman?

The doorbell rang, much to his consternation. True, their apartment in Berlin was more accessible than his usual fortified estate, but drop-ins were not to be encouraged by any means. Knocks at the door proved his visitor wouldn’t just disappear, however, so he flashed over to rip it open with fangs bared. “What?”

Kol just smirked as Elijah sighed. “I had hoped Miss Forbes’ influence would extend to your courtesies, but apparently not.”

“Now, he’s just sour because sweet Caro knows how to have fun without him. Lucky you, mate,” Kol said, slapping his chest. “She sent us to compensate. Get dressed, we’re going to paint the town red.” Elijah coughed, and they both rolled their eyes. “ _Within reason_.”

His fangs never quite slid back home, and now they itched for a taste of violence. “Caroline planned this?” he asked, more than a little suspicious.

“Who else would bother to keep you entertained?” Kol snorted. “And she sent a list of rules, but I did us the favor of throwing those out.”

“I have a set,” Elijah said, pulling out his phone. “She also said to have fun, and to try not to miss her too much.”

_Impossible_ , he smirked to himself. 


End file.
